Healing
by my daydream world
Summary: Cyborg check Robin after a battle. Just a little of Cyborg acting like a big brother to a hot headed leader


**I'm getting rid of my old notebooks and found a hell of a lot of stories. And Stories are ment to be shared so here it is...**

 **I don't own Teen Titans**

"The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love" - Hebert H Humphrey

It was the end of a long battle, and they were all sore and bruised, Robin had the worst injuries - but being the only one without superpowers it wasn't that surprising. He had road burn all down the right side of his face and his right arm and a twisted ankle.

"Star I'm alright, I had a lot worst trust me" said Robin with a grin Starfire was helping Robin walked back into the tower. "This is nothing"

Starfire didn't look too sure "Robin what if you are more hurt than you realise?" Starfire had a good reson to be concerned, Robin had a habit to pushing himself too far, even if he was hurt.

"I'll check him over" said Cyborg he was the most medically trained of the titans. Robin didn't look to happy at the idea. Starfire seem satisfied with Cyborg offer. Cyborg grapped Robin arm and dragged him down the corridor "Don't even think about running Batboy"

"Busted ankle remember" grumble Robin

"We both know that doesn't stop you" said Cyborg firmly, He open the door to the infirmary and dragged Robin to the bed and made Robin sit down.

"I'm fine you know" said Robin stubbornly

Cyborg rolled his eyes, he was waiting for Robin to say that "I'm checking cos you have an annoying habit of playing down injuries" Robin huffed in response "If you fight me on this Robin, I'll make the other hold you down, you know I'm not kidding"

"I'll be good" said Robin flatly giving Cyborg a half hearted bat-glare.

Cyborg nodded trusting Robin to keep his end of the deal. "Do you have a concussion?" Asked Cyborg if it was any other members he would check their eyes. But Robin eyes as always were hidden away by an mask. And Cyborg wasn't going to invade Robins privacy, if Robin was going to to truthful about his injuries, if Cyborg though Robin was lying he would pull that mark off his leader face himself, and Robin knew this "Tell me the truth Rob"

They was a pause "Maybe a slight one" admitted Robin "But nothing to worry about, I'll got headache medication in my belt" Cyborg nodded his head, Robin carry allsorts of things in his belt, he knew Robin always carry some first aid equipment so headache pills wasn't surprising.

"They nothing I can do for the road burn" said Cyborg getting out a ice pack passing it to Robin "Hold that on there, it'll sting a little but hopefully stop you face swelling up to badly..."

"Cheers" said Robin getting ready to get up and flee

"Hold it" said Cyborg time like this he had to boss the leader around. He had to act like a older brother. He knew what was best for Robin - and Robin knew that, that why he (nearly) always listen to him. "I'm going to bandage that arm for you"

"It's nothing" said Robin

"It might be nothing to you Rob, but to the others...I'm banging it up" said Cyborg wrapping a white banged over the damage skin "Just try not to land on it if you think jumping off the R cycle again is a good idea..."

"Hey, the goon wasn't expecting that" said Robin

"Or the roll down that hill" added Cyborg "That was a bit stupid Rob"

"He was going to hurt you guys" said Robin defensively "Anyway... I knew once I tackle him, you guys would free yourself and come and help..."

"I'm sure they are other effective ways to do the same job"

"You're starting to sound like Batman" mumble Robin

Cyborg shoock his head to himself. Robin must be slightly concussed if he mention Batman out of his own free will "Have you damage any ribs?"

"No"

"Since last time you said no and you actually had done, I'm checking" said Cyborg

"I'm not lying, I'm a slave to the truth"

"Robin" warned Cyborg. He saw Robin tense slightly "I've seen your scars before Rob remember" said Cyborg softly. He knew Robin hated his scars especially the one on his chest very close to his heart. Cyborg didn't know the whole story how Robin got it but knew it involved the Joker. "I need to check you ribs, Starfire will be mad if I don't"

Robin put down the ice packed undid his clock and pulled his shirt over his head. Cyborg could see small scraps but nothing to serious. "I think you'll live" said Cyborg

"I told you so" said Robin pulling his shirt back on and replacing the ice pack to his face.

"I'm going to bandage your ankle" said Cyborg "And I suggest you don't do anything to make it worse for a few days..."

"Eye eye captain"

Cyborg wasn't amused "You're lucky you not more hurt, you're only human Robin remember" Cyborg knew everyone forgot that piece of information, everyone forgot that even if Robin had the most experience on the team even if he was the most confident he was also most at risk at getting seriously injured. Even Robin himself seem to forget.

"Anyone could of got hurt" pointed out Robin "It happens in this line of work. It could of been easily someone else. I've been doing this a long time, it's how you pick yourself up after something happens, yeh sometimes recovery long and painful" Robin touch the area when the scar the Joker gave him was "Sometimes you don't fully recover. But as long as I live I'm going to fight any way possible to stop goons... to stop villains ruining people lifes" they was a long paused as Cyborg finished banging Robin ankle. Cyborg might not know Robin real name but he knew that they was a reason for fighting and behind that reason was likely a very unhappy story. "Thanks" said Robin added quietly.

"No problem Rob" said Cyborg lightly "Just don't be in a hurry to get yourself killed, we need our leader and we need our friend"

"I'll try to be more careful" said Robin

"Good" said Cyborg "Well let tell Starfire you live another day, and don't go making her worry you might be like brother but she like a sister..."

"Noted don't make Starfire worry more than necessary " said Robin "And take it easy for a few days"

"You better, If you don't I swear I will sit you on" warned Cyborg he grapped Robin arm again so Robin didn't put to much pressure on his ankle and they made they way back to the others and were almost tackle by Starfire.

Sometimes Cyborg was glade he find little brother is Robin and Beast Boy and sisters in Starfire and Raven. They were a family and family look out for each other even, they act like they don't want it sometimes. He was doing his best to look out for them all, he had their backs and he knew he could count on them too.


End file.
